


Nightmare

by AdrianEnby



Series: Mafuyu x Uenoyama Fluff One-Shots [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianEnby/pseuds/AdrianEnby
Summary: "Uenoyama-Kun!" He said again. "Don't go, please..."
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Mafuyu x Uenoyama Fluff One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Nightmare

************Uenoyama's POV************  
I laid on Mafuyu's bed with him laying in my arms. It was early morning, and we hadn't gone to sleep until around midnight.  
Right now it was around 5 am, and all of a sudden I heard Mafuyu mutter something, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Maybe he's dreaming?" I thought to myself. Then, I heard Mafuyu again. "Uenoyama-Kun," He said, in an urgent tone of voice. "Mafuyu?" I answered back but Mafuyu didn't reply. Guess he's dreaming.  
"Uenoyama-Kun!" He said again. "Don't go, please." Mafuyu sounded upset. I looked down at his face and notice tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Mafuyu!" I said as I lightly shook him, trying to wake him up.  
***************Mafuyu's POV*************  
I woke up to Uenoyama-Kun saying my name as he shook me out of the nightmare I was having. "Uenoyama Kun!" I said as I hugged him as if my life depended on it. "Your still here!" Uenoyama replied, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" More tears started to roll down my cheeks as I started to remember the nightmare. "I was dreaming that we got in an argument, and- and you left me!" I told Uenoyama. I was horrified just at the thought of Uenoyama having the same fate as Yuki. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. I felt terrible about it.  
************Uenoyama's POV************  
"Mafuyu..," I said, trying to make my boyfriend feel better. I'd never do something like that to you! I promise!" "I'm sorry..." Mafuyu said, looking shameful. "I wish I didn't burden you with my problems."  
"Burden?" I asked. "Why would you be a burden to me? You know I'm always fine with talking to you when you're upset. Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?"  
"P-please... Don't leave me," Mafuyu said, hugging me and resting his head on my chest. "Shhhh, it's okay." I reassured him "I'm never leaving you." I patted his hair(which is incredibly soft) and then kissed his forehead.  
"I love you, Uenoyama-Kun," Mafuyu said as he fell back asleep, his head still resting on my chest. "I love you too," I muttered back, tiredly. It was Saturday, and it was only 5 am, so we both fell back asleep for at least another 4-5 hours.  
**************Authors note**************  
Hope you guys liked that one! I know it was short but I tried to make it good. Like I said I'm new to writing fanfiction so I'm starting small. Leave suggestions and feedback in the comments! I'd be happy to hear what you think of my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls go follow me on Wattpad @Mitsubread. I post more often there!


End file.
